Protein kinases have been clearly shown to be important in the progression of many disease states that are induced by the inappropriate proliferation of cells. These kinases are often found to be up-regulated in many hyperproliferative states such as cancer. These kinases may be important in cell signaling, where their inappropriate activation induces cells to proliferate (e.g., EGFR, ERBB2, VEGFR, FGFR, PDGFR, c-Met, IGF-1R, RET, TIE2). Alternatively, they may be involved in signal transduction within cells (e.g., c-Src, PKC, Akt, PKA, c-Abl, PDK-1). Often these signal transduction genes are recognized proto-oncogenes. Many of these kinases control cell cycle progression near the G1-S transition (e.g., Cdk2, Cdk4), at the G2-M transition (e.g., Wee1, Myt1, Chk1, Cdc2) or at the spindle checkpoint (P1k, Aurora1 or 2, Bub1 or 3). Furthermore, kinases are intimately linked to the DNA damage response (e.g., ATM, ATR, Chk1, Chk2). Deregulation of these cellular functions: cell signaling, signal transduction, cell cycle control, and DNA repair, are all hallmarks of hyperproliferative diseases, particularly cancer. It is therefore likely that pharmacological modulation of one or more kinases would be useful in slowing or stopping disease progression in these diseases.